1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for reproducing an image recorded on a photographed film.
2. Description of Related Art
Systems are already known wherein am image on a film is picked up by image pickup means and outputted as a video signal. Such systems are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,485,406, 4,506,300 and 4,603,966 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 79236/1984. In such systems, a condition of an optical system located from the film to the image pickup means is changed by a manual operation of an operator so that a desired part of an image on the film is projected on the image pickup means.
Different systems are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,844 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 50748/1987 and 208028/1987 filed by the assignee of the present patent application. In those systems, trimming information set upon photographing is recorded on a film or a semiconductor memory, and when an image on the film is to be projected onto photographic paper, a projecting optical system is controlled in accordance with the trimming information so that only a desired area of the image which is not to be trimmed may be projected onto photographic paper.
In the case of the former systems, a desired part of a picture on a film can be projected onto the image pickup means only by a manual operation, and a film which is photographed by a camera having a trimming function (or pseudo focal length photographing function) to which the present invention is directed is not suitably applicable to those systems. On the other hand, in the case of the latter systems, while only it is disclosed that an image on a film is printed on photographic paper, no system is disclosed wherein an image on a film is converted into a video signal and appreciated, for example, on a television screen as is directed by the present invention.